the children of time
by rhymeswithblue
Summary: monday isn't anything special, tuesday hates spontaneity, wednesday is confused but content, thursday is curious, friday stopped caring, saturday is overrated, and sunday is slowly breaking. and then it repeats all over again. character guessing game
1. monday

**instructions:** this is a character guessing game. (if you've read my story _simply put_, this is going to be something like that.) seven victorious characters, seven days of the week. your job is to guess who "monday" is, who "tuesday" is, etc. each chapter will focus on a certain character. after the week is up, i'll post the answers.

and hmmm, to make this interesting, i'll throw a PRIZE in. by the end of the game, if you identify all seven characters correctly, i'll write a oneshot dedicated just for you. more details on that later.

this was inspired by, and titled after, a post called "the children of time" from my favorite blog iwrotethisforyou, quoted below.

* * *

><p><em>Monday's obviously a bastard, quite literally as dad can't remember what or who he was doing.<em>  
><em>Tuesday's temperamental but ok as long as you stay on her good side.<em>  
><em>Wednesday doesn't say much and Thursday sometimes hums just to break the silence. They're in love.<em>  
><em>Friday's always wasted and she and Saturday hold each other tightly until their delirium fades.<em>  
><em>But Sunday, Sunday knows she's the end. But she closes her eyes, and she pretends with all the strength in her tiny heart that really, she's the dawn.<br>_-Iain Thomas

-::-::-

**1. It Started on a [Monday], Like All Shitty Things Do.**

Monday really isn't anything special.

He made it into Hollywood Arts because that lady with the kind eyes said she saw "something great" in him and that he's got "untapped potential." That was probably the nicest compliment anyone has ever given him, but three years into the school he's still not quite sure what she meant, because he thought all his potential had already been tapped.

And even though Hollywood Arts is supposed to be a great school dripping in prestige, Monday hates the fact that every quarter there's a required performance. He doesn't hate the performing; he hates the bows at the end. Because when his friends take their bows, their parents erupt in whoops and cheers. When he takes his bow...nothing. Just one show, he begs his mother, just come watch one show. After missing seventeen years worth of graduation ceremonies, basketball games, band concerts, and musicals, his mother owed him that much. But no, she's always too busy dating random men who end up breaking her heart, just like his father did.

"Your mother does love you," his grandmother once said (before she went senile.) He tried to believe her. He really tried.

His friends are kind of unconventional, but at least he knows that they truly care about him (yes even Sunday, who has a funny way of showing it.) It's just that whenever Monday is with his friends, there's always this feeling that he doesn't quite measure up. Maybe the insecurities are all in his head, since when he told Thursday about it, she freaked and repeated over and over that he is "such a wonderful person" and "soooo talented."

But Monday is always first of the week, which means people are always grouchy, and he is never given the benefit of the doubt. He just wishes everyone could _see _him like Thursday can. He kind of loves her for that. But he thinks she's with Wednesday or something, so he doesn't say anything.

Monday really isn't anything special. If you think about it, though, neither is anyone else.

* * *

><p>and there ya go. they're all pretty much going to be short like this. "it started on a monday, like all shitty things do" is the first line of <em>they come from different kinds, <em>a wowp fic by lhoorah.

yes, the quote at the top very much applies. so, based on the iain thomas quote and the monday character study, can you guess who each day of the week is? put your guesses in a review. the tuesday chapter goes up tomorrow :)


	2. tuesday

**2. [Tuesdays] Mean We Shouldn't Have To Worry.**

Tuesday is basically a perfect girl.

She's all smiles and beautiful laughs. She's got raw talent and radiance pouring out of her. She's kind and has an enormous heart. She's sugar, spice, & everything nice. Yeah, so Tuesday is kind of like a powerpuff girl. Blossom was always her favorite, because Blossom is down to earth, in charge, and determined as hell. Tuesday is, too. In fact, now that she thinks about, dressing up as Blossom for Halloween this year isn't a bad idea. Thursday can be Bubbles and Sunday can be Buttercup. Wouldn't that be a laugh? (Tuesday tried not think about how this might be Sunday's last Halloween. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it._)

Tuesday is basically a perfect girl. "Basically" being the key word here. Because, yes, she's pretty and talented and little miss sunshine and all...but it's just, well, she hates spontaneity. That's all.

She doesn't do spontaneous, just like she doesn't do surprises. Everything needs to go according to plan, do _not _deviate from the plan, stick to plan. When you're spontaneous, when you wing it, when you act on a whim without properly thinking it through, it ends in disaster 60% of the time. Of course, the other 40% of the time ends in brilliance and changes your life for the better, but the odds are still 3:2. Another thing Tuesday hates is taking risks. Better safe than sorry: that was her mantra.

Which is why her relationships never last long. After a week or two, right before she's about to really fall for the guy, she always catches herself. Because if she's falling, she's no longer in control, and she can't stand the feeling of free fall, of not knowing what will happen next.

"I think Wednesday likes you." Friday told her that once. Hell, Monday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday have all told her that, at some point.

So even if Wednesday himself has never said anything, Tuesday is not an idiot. She knows he likes her. It breaks her heart because she knows they'll never work; he loves improvisation and she loves rehearsals. Besides, even if she did date him, she would only break up with him after a week or two anyways. And yeah, she figured after Wednesday chased her for so long and she didn't reciprocated the feelings, he would find himself a new girl...but it's just, well, she never expected_ Thursday_.

"Why didn't you tell him you love him, when you had the chance?"

"Better safe than sorry."

"But aren't you still sorry?"

* * *

><p>soooo, what do you think? i hope this wasn't too obvious and i hope some of you are confused ;) "tuesdays mean we shouldn't have to worry" is the title of victorious fic by iloveyou123.<p>

**update**: i decided that if you tell me all seven guesses in a review or a pm or whatever, i will respond and tell you how many are correct. i won't tell you which ones are correct, i'll just tell you how many. but only if you tell me _all seven _guesses. happy guessing!


	3. wednesday

**3. They Call It "[Wednesday] Afternoon Tea and Reminiscing."**

Wednesday can't tell you exactly how he got to where he is, but he's not complaining.

See, all his younger kidlet years were spent in music lessons and children's theaters, always dreaming about one day making it big. And then, somehow, he ended up in Hollywood Arts, doing gigs every now and then, starting to flirt with record labels, and his dream has never been so within reach. Plus, he got six amazing friends along the way, so that's a bonus. But now there's pesky casting directors, aggressive producers, the pressure to stay himself while pleasing everyone, the impossibility of the previous clause, and life just got a bit too fast for Wednesday's liking.

He misses the good old days, when things were simple and he played music just because he wanted to, not because he was required to. These days, it's hard to distinguish between the two and he wonders if that's good or bad.

Here's the thing, he never intended on falling in love with Thursday after things with Tuesday went stale, just like he never intended on falling in love with Tuesday in the first place. It all happened in a blur. Saturday always made fun of Wednesday for falling too fast, too easily. Perhaps Saturday was right.

It started one afternoon when Wednesday found Thursday sitting in the park looking forlorn. "Sunday's sick," she said when he moved to sit beside her.

"She'll get better soon," he told her.

But Thursday just gave him a look as if she _knew _Sunday wasn't going to get any better, only worse. (It wasn't for another three weeks before the doctor officially diagnosed Sunday and when he did, Wednesday was semi-freaked out by Thursday's premonition.)

Anyways, Wednesday tried to cheer Thursday up so he took her to a nearby cafe. They ended up talking about favorite elementary school memories, back when the two of them first met in Mrs. Cooper's first grade class, laughing like they were little kids again. He's not sure who was cheering up whom. With Thursday, everything was easy. Natural. They weren't perfect, but that's just it. No one required them to be.

Wednesday can't tell you exactly how he got to where he is, and he can't tell you exactly where he's planning to go from here. But he figures as long as he is happy, as long as those around him are happy, he must be heading in the right direction.

* * *

><p>"they call it 'wednesday afternoon tea and reminiscing'" is from <em>wednesday afternoon<em>, a harry potter fic by bella in the abyss.

just to clarify, i'm trying to make this as close to canon as possible. it shouldn't contradict the show, because then that just wouldn't be fair to you guys guessing. the only thing i added was sunday's illness, since obviously no one on the show is diseased. hopefully this clarification will help you with your guesses. or perhaps i just made you more confused. eh.

thursday chapter up tomorrow. remember, give me all seven guesses and i'll tell you how many are correct. happy guessing!


	4. thursday

**4. She Sees the Sunset Every [Thursday]**

Thursday is the type of person you call "over-curious".

She loves to know things, she doesn't like being out of the loop, and she hates secrets with a passion (secrets don't make friends, didn't they teach you in kindergarten?) People sometimes accuse her of sticking her nose in other people's business, but Thursday isn't nosy; she is simply curious.

And when you're as curious as she is, you tend to notice the little things everyone else tends to overlook. She wonders why Wednesday's hands are so soft, why Tuesday watches Wednesday with sad eyes when she's the one that rejected him, and why no one is smiling as much as they used to. (Thursday tries to smile enough for all seven of them, but Friday rolled her eyes and said it didn't work like that.)

That's another thing about Thursday. She loves to try new things, almost as much as she loves to know things. Every time she gets fro-yo with Wednesday, she always chooses a different flavor and every summer vacation, she drags her family to new exotic places to go spelunking or hula dancing or white river rafting or whatnot. Because life's too short to stay consistent.

It's this drive to conquer the unknown that landed her in this dilemma in the first place. She just had to peek into that empty broom closet, and saw her two friends hug hug hug a bit too too tight. Maybe it's _nothing_, but what if it's _something_, and now she has to _know_. She never liked secrets, but this wasn't her secret to tell. Besides, these are two of her best friends we're talking about and she doesn't feel comfortable exposing them, especially if it really is _nothing_. But what if it really is _something_?

In the end, she couldn't keep a secret as big as this one so she confesses.

"I saw something the other day. I think Tuesday and—"

"I know."

"...you know?"

"I knew all along."

* * *

><p>"she sees the sunset every thursday" is a quote from <em>i'll give you my heart<em>, a JONAS fic by .

yes, the last part was really unclear and i didn't put in any names. if you think i'm intentionally trying to confuse you guys, then you are accurate :) oh, and i finalized the whole matter of the **PRIZE**: the first five people to get all seven answers correct will win a special, all-original oneshot of your favorite pairing, written by yours truly. good luck and happy guessing!


	5. friday

**5. But [Friday] Never Hesitate**

Friday used to be the most talented girl in Hollywood Arts.

And then _she_ barged in with her 100-watt smile and Friday learned the terrible truth about the theory of relativity: you're only as talented & popular & brilliant as the next best thing. Her life story should be titled _The Rise of Tuesday and the Subsequent Fall of Friday _or something like that. Friday was destined for the lead role in the upcoming school play, but of course Tuesday got it instead. Worse, Friday got an even smaller role than Monday. Okay, so maybe Friday didn't exactly "try"to memorize her lines or put any "emotions" into her acting during the audition. But still.

It's like.

I don't know.

Like Friday can't bring herself to care anymore. It's probably unhealthy to be so unmotivated, but she doesn't care.

The back porch drinking parties were impromptu at first, but they began becoming a more regular occurrence. And by back porch, she meant her back porch. And by party, she meant her and Saturday, party of two. And by impromptu, she meant he wasn't looking for her and she wasn't looking for him, but since neither of them could find what or who they were looking for, they both settled for each other. At least the skinny boy was a good drinking buddy.

But if there's one thing Friday's learned from her late night drinking parties, it's that no one is perfect and everyone is flawed (it's some are broken on the outside and some are broken on the inside.) So if everyone has a fault, that makes Friday's tiny alcohol problem and don't care attitude not that big of a deal. Theory of relativity, you know.

* * *

><p>sorry this is so short. i don't like it much. i could NOT think of anything else to write without giving everything away. "but friday never hesitate" is from the song "friday, i'm in love" by the cure. i also could NOT find a fanfic to quote.<p>

you know the drill. happy guessing :)


	6. saturday

**6. There's Always a [Saturday] After. Wait For It.**

Saturday is largely overrated and he knows it.

His parents _expect_ him to be the perfect child, just like his goddess of an older sister. But he doesn't want to be a doctor or go to some ivy league hotshot school, he just wants to be an actor. That's all he's ever wanted and that's all he's ever been good at, don't his parents understand that?

His teachers _expect _greatness, because he is exactly the type of guy who excels in the Hollywood business and becomes the next hottest celebrity, after which the school will have the honor of calling him their alumnus. There's like this secret formula that creates a star, and apparently Saturday follows the formula in every aspect. He's a star waiting to be born. He just isn't sure if he wants to be another one of the cookie-cutter, mass-produced line of actor/singers, since 'originality' is not one of the components in the formula.

His friends _expect _a nice guy. A designated driver. A favor do-er. A shoulder, not necessarily cry on, but to lean on. It was never agreed on, just always assumed so. Saturday is laid-back, loyal, trustworthy, and never says no to a friend. If anyone were to screw up, Saturday would be there, broom and dustpan in hand, ready to clean up the mess and pick up the pieces. That's just who he is. But what if, say, Saturday were the one to screw up? What then? Who would he have to give him a hand? (But that's ridiculous, Saturday would never do anything wrong. Right?)

Monday _expects _the best friend he never should have stopped being.

Friday _expects _him to bring a bottle of vodka every week. And then keep hush about it after.

Sunday just _expects _him to stay the same.

There's only so much that Saturday can be. And everyone _expects_ too much from him and he just can't live up to _expectations_.

* * *

><p>"there's always a saturday after. wait for it" is a quote from <em>a saturday after forever<em>, a doctor who fic by misscam.

it's almost over guys. i have a feeling a bunch of you will get it after this chapter. if you've been guessing each character one by one, remember to give me a whole list of all of them because i can't announce you as a winner unless i have all your answers. happy guessing! sunday up tomorrow.


	7. sunday

**7. She Lets Herself Be Human on [Sundays].**

Sunday is an oxymoron. She's the strongest weak person you'll ever meet. Or the weakest strong person. Whichever.

Everyone likes to build walls up around them, some sort of instinctive self-defense mechanism. Sunday is just really good at it. She doesn't build her walls with straw or sticks, where all it takes is one huff and puff and the walls to blow them down. No, Sunday knows better. She builds her walls with industrial bricks and concrete until they're not even walls anymore. Sunday puts up a fortress around her heart.

In other words, Sunday is really tough. (And contrary to popular belief, she's not cold-hearted. Her fortress is very insulated, thank you very much.)

No one can break her. No one dares to even try. But then the word _cancer _came out of her doctor's mouth and all of a sudden, her world turned upside down, inside out, and her fortress cracked. Sunday is really tough, but nothing can protect her from this. _Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma_. Something about bone marrow malfunction and her blood cells not working properly and Sunday has never felt so vulnerable her entire life.

She gets sick a lot now, these days, and has to frequently go to the hospital. Even though she's lost a ton of weight and is constantly tired, at least she always recovers (not completely, but enough.) That's all that matters.

Her friends are supportive, but their eyes are lined with fear and worry. Because there is no cure to cancer, just treatments, and only scanty statistics can predict how long Sunday has to _live. _Whenever she's too sick to go to school, Wednesday and Thursday visit her. Sunday used to think it was immature for Thursday to hope so much, but now she's grateful.

On the days that she's feeling better, she tends to drag Saturday around and redefine 'carpe diem'. Get a tattoo. Go paragliding. Go scuba-diving. She likes that about Saturday; he never tries to talk her out of it, just because she's too ill and too weak. He doesn't baby her.

Which is why, when Saturday suddenly confesses to her one afternoon in the neighborhood park, she isn't completely surprised.

They're both on the swings when he turns to her and says, "I've been seeing Tuesday."

His face is bunched up, anticipating her rage, and she almost wants to laugh. But the laugh gets caught at her throat and she coughs instead. "I know," she chokes out. "Thursday told me the other day."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she saw you guys. But I knew before she even told me."

"It really wasn't anything at first, I promise. I was just, god, I was so scared. About you. You were so sick and I felt so helpless. It was nice just to talk to Tuesday, you know? We would just meet and talk. Then, yesterday, you were rushed to the emergency room and I panicked. I went over to Tuesday's house and she calmed me down. And then...I kissed her. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Y-y-you're okay?"

"Yes. And I'm fine now, obviously."

"But. I kissed Tuesday."

"I know." Sunday smirked. "I've kissed her once, too."

Maybe Sunday is slowly deteriorating, but she's got a few more surprises up her sleeve. Some may say Sunday is the end of week, but who's to say Sunday isn't the beginning of a new week? Her disease is weakening her, but she is really tough. She has an iron will, the odds are still in her favor, and she's not going down without a fight.

* * *

><p>"she lets herself be human on sundays" is the first line of <em>sundays<em>, a harry potter fic by cocoloco87.

okay, this is the last one. i tricked a lot of you, didn't i ;) now, give me your one final guess of all the characters. i'll post the answers and the list of winners tomorrow. thank you all for playing. happy guessing!


	8. answers! & list o' winners

Answers

1. [Monday] **Robbie**; _a lot of you guessed Andre at first, but remember, Robbie has a wacky grandma too!_

2. [Tuesday] **Tori**; _she's perfect and pretty and a bit of a control freak_

3. [Wednesday] **Andre**; _he's the music guy and he loves/loved Tori and Andre/Cat is kind of adorable_

4. [Thursday]** Cat**; _curiosity killed the CAT (anyone get this joke when reading that chapter? because I was cracking myself up)_

5. [Friday] **Trina**; _a lot of you guessed Jade at first, and it could be Jade, but for the line "he wasn't looking for her and she wasn't looking for him", I had a back story of how Beck went looking for Tori but she wasn't there, so he ended up drinking with Trina instead. But you didn't know that, so I guess you had to have figured this one out by process of elimination._

6. [Saturday] **Beck**; _he's the pretty boy, the nice guy, the cool bro. And knowing me, of course I had to have some Beck/Tori action going on ;)_

7. [Sunday] **Jade**; _she's really tough and she's dating Beck._

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading and playing along. It was an exciting week and it was lots of fun getting to talk to you guys. This game only works if people chose to participate. Over 100 reviews? You guys are amazing. And even more amazing, we have 19 official winners! You sure are a bunch of deductive reasoning pros, that's for sure.<p>

So without further ado, here's all the winners of _the children of time _character guessing game 2011, who identified all seven characters correct, placed in order. (The parentheses indicate the chapter they won after.) Sorry, but I had to omit periods from usernames because fanfiction thinks it's a url and doesn't allow it.

list o' winners

**1. BlondeMascaraPrincess (Wed)  
>2. nenelitha123 (Wed)<br>3. Alexandra Shinai (Wed)  
>4. Silverstone007 (Thurs)<br>5. Velveteenstars (Thurs)-***i still need your favorite pairing for your oneshot prize!  
>6. Wonderstruck (Fri)<br>7. islandofhopex (Sun)  
>8. MissCameraShy (Sun)<br>9. BluGrayRoses (Sun)  
>10. nat (Sun)<br>11. booklover51089 (Sun)  
>12. Misha Ten (Sun)<br>13. frontman19 (Sun)  
>14. secretlife92 (Sun)<br>15. babyluv360 (Sun)  
>16. ohlookitzKutie (Sun)<br>17. purpleprincess77 (Sun)  
>18. Seddieluvr1376 (Sun)<br>19. JustADreamer (Sun)

The first five winners win a oneshot, which I will post sometime soon. I'm going on vacation next week, so if I don't post your oneshot this week, I'll post it next month. Again, congratulations to all! Thanks for playing and I hope you had at least a little fun.


End file.
